Ojos color zafiro
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Tras años de tratar, finalmente el sueño de Kurt y Blaine se hizo realidad: Van a tener un hijo. Pero no todo es como lo habían previsto. (M-Preg)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Ojos color zafiro.

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** NC-17. (MA)

**Resumen:** Tras años de tratar, finalmente el sueño de Kurt y Blaine se hizo realidad: Van a tener un hijo. Pero no todo es como lo habían previsto.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Esta idea me venía revoloteando por la mente desde que mi profesora de Psicología mencionó un ejemplo así, claro que ella lo dijo con un hombre y una mujer pero inmediatamente se me vino la mente de hacer un Fic Klaine (Ya saben lo mucho que adoro hacer sufrir a mis lectores). Así que si alguna termina llorando, échenle la culpa a ella que inconscientemente me dio la idea. ¡Espero que les guste, y que no quieran matarme al final!

Lo voy a dividir en tres partes y un epílogo, y lo voy a subir a todos juntos. Me gustaría que me dejaran un review de su opinión acerca de cada capítulo, si pueden :3 También es una especie de compensación por no haber subido #RAM esta semana.

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Ojos color zafiro.**

**Parte 1:**

Desde que los exámenes médicos habían llegado a la casa de los Hummel-Anderson diciendo que Kurt Elizabeth Hummel tenía el gen del embarazo masculino, gen que se estaba acrecentando por todo el mundo, la pareja había discutido día y noche la posibilidad de tener hijos.

Desde un primer momento ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que querían ser padres, pero que ese no era el mejor momento. Apenas habían terminado la secundaria hacía un año, y aún se estaban recomponiendo de una dolorosa ruptura. Así que el tema de ser padres pasó a un segundo plano por el momento, mientras los dos triunfaban en NYADA, salían con sus amigos, y disfrutaban lo que era la vida en Nueva York.

Cuando, finalmente, dos años después, Kurt aceptó casarse con Blaine, también pensaron que no era el mejor momento, ya que el estrés de la boda, los exámenes finales, la graduación y demás, no le haría nada bien al castaño.

Cuando Kurt cumplió los veintiséis años, supo que estaba listo. Ya se había graduado de NYADA, estaba trabajando en y sus diseños empezaban a ser reconocidos por personas importantes, estaba felizmente casado con el amor de su vida, quien estaba cursando su último año de universidad, y ya varias disqueras le habían ofrecido trabajo. Lo único que realmente faltaba para hacer completa su felicidad era un niño.

Un hijo suyo y de Blaine.

Los dos años siguientes estuvieron llenos de cambios. Habían consultado a millones de médicos, comprado millones de cosas, y hecho el amor otras miles de veces, pero nada funcionaba.

Hasta que una noche pasó.

* * *

Blaine entró en su casa, cansado. Las clases en NYADA cada vez se hacían más exigentes, pero no se quejaba. Amaba lo que hacía.

Se sacudió las gotitas de lluvia de su sobretodo, y colgó el abrigo en el perchero que había a un lado de la puerta, junto con el paraguas y la bufanda. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al notar como el calor de su hogar espantaba el frío del exterior.

- ¿Kurt? ¡Amor, ya estoy en casa! – Gritó, mientras caminaba hasta la sala, encontrándola vacía. Frunció el seño y se dirigió a la cocina, extrañado de no oler la comida del castaño, quien siempre lo esperaba con algo caliente en esos días de invierno. - ¿Amor? – Preguntó. Era extraño que Kurt saliera tan tarde, así que se dirigió a la habitación.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sus ojos se toparon con una hermosa escena: Las luces estaban apagadas, y la habitación se hallaba levemente iluminada por varias velas que despedían un intenso y embriagador olor a coco. Había pétalos de rosas rojas estarcidos por todo el suelo alfombrado y también por la cama, y sobre ella, justo en el medio, apoyado contra los almohadones, estaba su esposo. Kurt lo miraba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, completamente desnudo y con los ojos extrañamente más brillantes de lo normal.

Blaine tragó saliva con dificultad y, sin siquiera soltar una palabra, empezó a sacarse la ropa, que ahora consideraba molesta. Las prendas cayeron una tras otra sobre el suelo, y el morocho avanzó hasta la cama, subiéndose a ella y gateando hasta posicionarse arriba de Kurt.

- Hola. - susurró el castaño, pasándole una mano por el cuello.

- ¿Qué es todo esto? – preguntó, al tiempo que se inclinaba para depositarle un beso en los labios.

- Estamos celebrando. – Contestó el mayor, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa. Blaine alzó las cejas.

- ¿Celebrando qué, amor? – Hundió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del castaño, comenzando a repartir suaves besos por toda la extensión de su piel. Kurt jadeó levemente y se acercó a su oído.

- Que dentro de nueve meses seremos tres. – Le susurró. El morocho se paralizó, y alzó la vista con los ojos como platos y el corazón tratando de escaparse por la boca.

- ¿T-tres? – Balbuceó. El castaño sonrió aún más, y Blaine pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de emoción, al tiempo que tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta su vientre.

- Sí, tres. – El morocho boqueó varias veces, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Deslizó su mano por todo el vientre plano de su marido, acariciándolo como si fuera lo más valioso que había en el mundo.

- Kurt… Oh, dios… No puedo creerlo.- Sollozó, inclinándose sobre su estómago y empezando a repartir besos por todo este. El menor sonrió, y hundió sus dedos en los rulos del menor.

- Créelo, me hice todos los exámenes, y fui a un médico. Es cien por ciento seguro. – Sonrió, y jaló a Blaine hacia arriba, para poder mirarlo a los ojos. – Estoy embarazado.

El morocho unió sus labios, pasando su lengua por los del mayor, saboreando el sabor de las lágrimas de alegría. Sonrió y fue bajando por la mandíbula del joven, depositando suaves besos que pronto se transformaron en mordidas.

Kurt, quién no podía sacarse la sonrisa del rostro, hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le proporcionaban los labios de su esposo. Blaine sonrió y le dio una lamida a uno de los pezones del mayor, sacándole un gemido.

- Entonces creo que deberíamos aprovechar a disfrutar estas primeras semanas, antes de que la panza no me deje ponerme encima de ti.- Kurt soltó una risita, y le dio un beso. Blaine se mordió el labio y pasó su lengua por el pecho del mayor.- Vas a tener panza. – Susurró, mientras bajaba su cuerpo, y comenzaba un nuevo ataque de besos a su estómago. – Vamos a ser papás. – El mayor sonrió al ver que tenía la voz partida de entusiasmo. – Te amo tanto…

Kurt abrió más las piernas, y el morocho se acomodó entre ellas, sin dejar de besar cada centímetro de piel que era capaz. Sus manos se resbalaban suavemente por sus muslos, mientras sus miembros se rozaban levemente, sacándoles jadeos necesitados.

- También te amo, no sabes cuánto…- Kurt se arqueó y gimió al sentir como la caliente mano del morocho se enroscaba a su alrededor y comenzaba a tocarlo con lentitud pasmosa.- Blaine…

El morocho tragó su gemido, mientras su lengua saboreaba esa hermosa cavidad. Sus cuerpos se frotaban el uno contra el otro de forma suave, sumando el calor de la habitación a su propio calor corporal, haciendo que el sudor perlara ambas pieles.

Blaine llevó tres de sus dedos a la boca de Kurt, quién los aceptó con gusto y comenzó a chuparlos. El morocho jadeó al verlo y se mordió el labio con fuerza, sintiendo como toda su sangre se encendía en llamas. Cuando creyó que ya estaban lo suficiente ensalivados, y él a punto de estallar de placer, los sacó de su boca y los llevó hasta su entrada. Jugueteó con ella por unos pocos segundos, haciendo apenas presión, hasta que finalmente lo penetró con uno de sus dígitos. Kurt gimió, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás, y abriendo más las piernas de forma inconsciente.

El morocho comenzó a mover el dedo de forma suave, mientras se dedicaba a adorar los pezones de su esposo con la boca. El menor cerró los ojos, con la boca entreabierta en un gemido mudo y el cuerpo arqueado de placer.

- Más…- Blaine no se hizo rogar y rápidamente introdujo un segundo dedo, comenzando a dilatarlo más para él. Kurt gemía de tal forma que Blaine agradecía no vivir en un departamento o sino sus vecinos ya les estarían tocando la puerta para quejarse. – Oh, Blaine… por favor…- El menor lo besó de forma desesperada, mientras un tercer invasor se unía a los otros dos. – Te necesito. –Rogó con la voz ronca.- Hazme el amor.

El morocho sacó los tres dedos de su interior, y se arrodilló entre medio de sus piernas, subiéndolas hasta sus hombros. El mayor llevó una de sus manos hasta su erección, comenzando a masturbarse, mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en Blaine. El menor alineó su erección en su entrada, y muy lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo. Ambos cerraron los ojos, llevados por el placer.

- Kurt… - Jadeó, terminando de entrar en él. Se inclinó, haciendo que los muslos del castaño se pegaran a su pecho, para poder besarlo. – Estas tan estrecho… Pareces virgen.- El mayor gimió sin poder contenerse, y se apretó más a su alrededor. El morocho dio una leve envestida, sacándole más jadeos.

Comenzó a moverse de forma suave, cadenciosa, haciendo que el leve chocar de sus pieles y sus respiraciones agitadas llenaran los espacios vacíos de la habitación.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y sonrieron al mismo tiempo, apoyando sus frentes juntas, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en una de las maneras más íntimas. Sus bocas se buscaron solas, sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo del otro con devoción, abrazándose fuerte.

La espalda del mayor se arqueó, y soltó un gritito de placer al llegar al orgasmo. El morocho se movió dentro de él, aumentando levemente el ritmo, buscando su propia culminación.

- ¡K-Kurt!- Gimió, y se deshizo dentro del castaño.

Se quedaron quietos, sonriéndose el uno al otro, calmando sus respiraciones. Muy lentamente, el menor salió de su interior y se acomodó a su lado. Se metieron bajo las sábanas, pegando sus cuerpos. El pecho de Blaine contra la espalda de Kurt.

El ojiverde descansó su barbilla en el hueco del cuello del otro, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo. Kurt cerró los ojos, y sonrió levemente.

- Te amo. –Blaine sonrió, y depositó un beso sobre su nuca.

- Yo los amo. A ambos. – susurró, mientras acariciaba su vientre con el pulgar.

* * *

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Kurt le había contado que estaba embarazado, y aún no le habían contado a nadie más. Les gustaba disfrutar de la idea de ser los únicos que los supieran, pero creían que ya era hora de que los demás también disfrutaran de la noticia. Así que por eso habían invitado a sus amigos más cercanos y a sus familias, a una cena. Les habían dicho que tenían un anuncio importante para hacer, así que estaban completamente seguros de que todos irían picados por la curiosidad.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los Hummel-Hudson-Berry. Kurt corrió a abrazar a su padre, y tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de decirle todo en ese momento. Finn y Rachel, milagrosamente, habían terminado juntos y formando una familia, mientras la joven se convertía lentamente en una de las actrices más codiciadas de Broadway. Tenían un lindo niño de dos años llamado Thomas, que era muy parecido a su madre.

Los siguientes fueron Nick y Jeff, los viejos compañeros de Blaine. Luego de haber terminado la secundaria, el morocho había retomado el contacto con los antiguos Warblers, y ahora eran inseparables.

Brittany, Santana, Sam y Mercedes llegaron los cuatro juntos. Ambas parejas habían vuelto hacía varios años, y se habían vuelto cercanos.

Luego llegó Puck, acompañado por Quinn. Al parecer habían comenzado a salir nuevamente, aunque todavía no querían decir que era oficial.

Por último llegó Cooper, quién aunque tenía mucho trabajo en Hollywood, siempre abandonaba todo para ver a su hermano pequeño.

Los padres de Blaine no habían podido ir debido a un viaje de trabajo de último minuto, pero el morocho no se había enojado. Sabía que aunque había empezado a reconstruir su relación con su padre, a este aún le costaba un poco aceptar el hecho de que su hijo estaba casado con otro hombre.

La cena, cocinada por las magníficas dotes culinarias de Kurt, estuvo ruidosa, llena de risas, nuevas anécdotas y cálidos reencuentros. Blaine tomó la mano de Kurt por debajo de la mesa, y la apretó con cariño. El castaño le sonrió. No hacía falta palabras para saber que ambos estaban más que felices en ese momento.

Al finalizar la cena, Blaine fue en busca de copas y champagne, sirviéndole a todos menos a Kurt, quien no podía tomar.

- ¿Nos van a revelar qué es lo que está pasando? – Preguntó Cooper. - ¿Mi hermanito al fin consiguió la firma de la disquera que quería?

- Estoy cerca de eso, pero no. No es por lo que los hicimos venir a todos hoy. – Rodeó la cintura de Kurt con un brazo, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. – Kurt y yo… - Hizo una pausa dramática en la que todos se inclinaron levemente hacia delante para escuchar mejor. – vamos a ser padres. – La estancia se quedó en silencio por la milésima de segundo en que todos tardaban en procesar la información.

De repente, ambos hombres se vieron apretujados en un sinfín de abrazos, lágrimas, y palabras de ánimo. Kurt, que ya de por sí estaba sensible por las hormonas, se había puesto a llorar de la emoción y no se había soltado del abrazo de su padre.

Blaine sonrió con alegría y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras veía como las chicas y Jeff se peleaban por quién iba a ser el que lo sostuviera primero en brazos. Cooper le pasó una mano por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza, y el morocho se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

- Mi hermanito está creciendo… - El morocho soltó una risita y se enjuagó las lágrimas.

- Te diste cuenta un poco tarde. – Bromeó.

En cuanto pudieron despegarse de los abrazos de los invitados, y todos se habían puesto a discutir de qué sexo sería y qué nombre le quedaría lindo, ambos se abrazaron por largos minutos, sintiendo como su vida se tornaba perfecta.

* * *

- ¡Amores, ya llegué! – El morocho se sacó el sobretodo y lo colgó en el perchero. Se dirigió a la sala, pero al no encontrarlo allí ni en la cocina, supuso que estaría en la habitación. – Kurtie… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El menor alzó las cejas al ver toda la ropa desparramada por el suelo, y el mayor sentado en bóxers entre todas ellas, con cara de enojado. Blaine se acercó a él, dejando la bolsa que traía a un lado de la cama. - ¿Qué es todo este desastre? ¿Y por qué esa cara? – Kurt lo fulminó con la mirada, y Blaine se encogió levemente. Su esposo daba miedo cuando estaba enojado.

- No me entra ningún maldito pantalón. – El morocho abrió la boca al notar el problema.- Ningún pantalón. – Repitió, como si pensara que Blaine era muy corto para entender a la primera vez. - ¡Estoy gordo! – Exclamó con enojo, cruzándose de brazos. El menor puso los ojos en blanco, y soltó una risita. - ¿Te estás riendo de mi? – Los ojos de Kurt se llenaron de lágrimas, y Blaine entró en pánico ante el repentino cambio de humor. Se apresuró a sentarse frente a él, y acunarle el rostro con las manos. – Ahora que estoy gordo no te parezco atractivo…

- ¿Pero qué…? – Blaine soltó un suspiro. – Kurt, en primer lugar, no estás gordo, estás embarazado. – El joven castaño frunció el seño y ladeo la cabeza. – En segundo lugar, jamás me reiría de ti, y en tercer lugar…- Se inclinó para darle un apasionado beso en los labios. – Eres la persona más sexy en todo el mundo, y me lo vas a parecer aunque estés despeinado, con ojeras, recién levantado, de mal humor, y con panza.- El mayor sonrió levemente. – Mañana mismo vamos a comprar más ropa. - los ojos del castaño se iluminaron ante la idea de salir de compras. – Hoy vi una linda tienda nueva, que al parecer abrieron hace poco, donde vendían ropa especial para hombres con el gen del embarazo. – El castaño sonrió y le dio un leve beso en los labios.

- Mmm… gracias.

- De nada. – Se puso en pie, y comenzó a guardar nuevamente la ropa en el armario. - ¿No hay una manera de controlar tus cambios de ánimo? Cuando entré casi me pegas, un segundo después te pusiste triste, y ahora… -Se dio vuelta y soltó una risita al verlo. – estás saltando alegremente porque vamos a ir a comprar ropa. – Kurt se encogió de hombros, y se tiró en la cama.

- Tal vez no debería comer tanta azúcar.

- ¿Te terminaste los chocolates que estaban en la heladera?

- Sí, y luego fui a comprar más. – Blaine alzó las cejas, y lo miró reprobatoriamente. - ¡No me mires así, Anderson! Tu hijo me hace dar antojos. – El menor soltó un bufido divertido y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en la cama, y posando la mano sobre su vientre levemente hinchado de forma automática.

- Solo tienes dos meses y ya me estás dando problemas. – Le murmuró, cosa que hizo reír al mayor. Blaine sonrió, y depositó un beso sobre su obligo, antes de estirarse y agarrar la bolsa que había dejado al lado de la cama. – Pero como papi te quiere mucho, te compró un regalito. – Kurt soltó un gritito entusiasmado y le arrebató la bolsa de las manos. La abrió y sacó un diminuto enterizo color negro, con el dibujo de unos tiradores verde flúor. El castaño se derritió de la ternura al instante.

- Aww, Blaine, es hermoso. – El morocho sonrió, y metió una mano en la bolsa.

- Todavía hay algo más. – Le entregó una pequeña y alargada cajita roja, y el mayor la abrió. Los ojos le resplandecieron, y soltó una risita mientras admiraba el segundo regalo. Blaine se sonrojó levemente. – No lo pude evitar.

- Una pajarita rosa. – Le sonrió y le acunó el rostro con las manos, dándole un gran beso en los labios. - ¿Estas tratando de volver a nuestro hijo gay antes de que cumpla los tres meses? – Blaine rodó los ojos con expresión divertida.

- No sabemos si es varón… - El castaño levantó las cejas. – Y el rosa es unisex. – Kurt soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, que no tardó en contagiar al morocho.

- Te amo, bobo. – Blaine sonrió sobre sus labios. – Mmm… ¿Sabes que más le gustaría a tu hijo? – El menor levantó las cejas, y miró a Kurt.

- No, amor ¿Qué le gustaría a mi bebé?

- Un batido doble de chocolate con hielo, y torta. – El ojiverte permaneció un segundo en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

- Oh, sí, estoy seguro de que quiere eso… - Kurt le sacó la lengua. Blaine lo acostó en la cama y fue depositando leves besos sobre su cuello. - ¿Qué te parece si te hago unos masajes, luego tomamos un baño y pedimos algo para comer?

- Y de postre…

- Y de postre un batido doble de chocolate con hielo y torta. – Kurt soltó una carcajada, y asintió complacido.

Blaine sonrió y le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa, hasta que se la hubo sacado por completo. Retiró la prenda y dejó que cayera al suelo. Se estiró para tomar una de las tantas cremas que Kurt había comprado en el último mes, y se puso un poco en la palma de la mano, llevándola al pecho del mayor.

El joven embarazado cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las lentas caricias de su esposo, quien lo masajeaba con delicadeza, cuidando de no hacer mucha presión sobre su estómago, mientras dejaba dulces besos sobre este.

Dejó que sus manos se resbalaran por sus costados y bajaran, quitándole el bóxer en el camino. El morocho sonrió, recordando los tiempos en que Kurt se sonrojaba hasta tomar el color de un tomate cada vez que hacía esa acción, pero ahora el mayor se encontraba completamente cómodo con ello. Blaine sonrió y sus manos resbalaron por los músculos pálidos, donde también fue dejando un reguero de besos. Cada pequeña porción de piel que sus manos tocaban era casi inmediatamente acariciada por sus labios.

Kurt dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción. Blaine adoraba cada vez que el menor lo dejaba darle masajes. Simplemente era hermoso poder reverenciar el cuerpo de Kurt como se merecía, de manera dulce, concienzuda, y con amor. El ojiverde llevó su rostro a la entrepierna de Kurt, y dejó unos besos suaves sobre su miembro flácido.

El mayor soltó una risita, sonrojándose levemente.

- Blaine… No lo hagas. – El morocho sonrió y dejó un beso más antes de separarse e inclinarse sobre su rostro.

- Adoro cuando te sonrojas. – Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. Se observaron en silencio durante unos minutos, con dos enormes sonrisas en el rostro.

Parecía que no habían dejado de sonreír desde hacía dos meses.

* * *

El mayor hizo una mueca de dolor, jadeando levemente. Casi al instante su esposo estaba a su lado, con una mano en su espalda y la otra sobre su más pronunciada barriga.

- ¿Estás bien, amor?

- Sí, no te preocupes, es solo una contracción. – Blaine se mordió el labio, y lo obligó a sentarse en el sillón. – Hey, es normal.

- Lo sé, lo sé… Es solo que no termino por acostumbrarme. – Kurt le sonrió con cariño mientras se acariciaba su vientre de cuatro meses. Blaine soltó un suspiro y volvió a tomar las partituras en las que estaba trabajando.

- ¿Estas escribiendo una canción? – Preguntó con curiosidad, tratando de espiar la letra.

- Sí, quiero tener algunas preparadas por si alguna disquera quiere ofrecerme trabajo. – Blaine se rascó la nuca y posó su mano en el vientre de Kurt. – Falta solo un mes. – Susurró con entusiasmo.

- ¿Un mes? – Preguntó, algo confundido.

- Para saber el sexo de nuestro bebé. – Kurt sonrió y asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que sea? – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

- No lo sé, lo o la querré de todas formas. – Kurt alzó las cejas, instándolo a que confesara. – Está bien, me gustaría tener un varón. – El castaño sonrió, y se acarició el estómago con cariño. - ¿Tú?

- Sí, creo que me gustaría tener un varoncito. – El morocho se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. – Un morocho de ojos verdes con rulos. – Blaine soltó una risita.

- Sería muy lindo. – Kurt rodó los ojos y le pegó levemente en el brazo.

- Tonto. – Blaine le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

- Sería un mini yo.

- Sí, solo espero que no tenga tu hiperactividad. – El ojiverde soltó una risita. – Ni tu estatura.

- ¡Hey! – Se quejó. Kurt soltó una carcajada.

- Si saca algo mío, espero que sea la altura. – Blaine entrecerró los ojos y lo acostó en el sillón, posicionándose en cuatro sobre él, con cuidado de no apretarle la panza.

- ¿No quieres otro pequeño hobbit? – Susurró, mientras le mordisqueaba el cuello. Kurt soltó un suspiro y enterró sus dedos en los rulos del morocho.

- Creo que con un hobbit hiperactivo y con el pelo incontrolable tengo de sobra, gracias. – El menor sonrió y siguió mordiéndolo suavemente, haciendo un camino hasta su oreja y comenzando a besar ese punto que le hacía relajar todo el cuerpo.

El castaño cerró los ojos, pero enseguida hizo una mueca de dolor, y se llevó las manos al vientre. Blaine soltó un suspiro y se bajó de él, acariciándolo.

- Parece que está enojado.

- Oh, no, que no tenga tu temperamento. – Se quejó, Blaine rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

- No, seguramente será una mini diva, como el padre. – Kurt soltó una risita.

- Su tía Rachel y el tío Jeff lo van a volver loco.

- ¿Te imaginas si Thomas y nuestro hijo están juntos, independientemente del sexo que sea? – Exclamó, poniendo cara de pánico. - ¿Y si se queda embarazado? Oh dios, los genes de Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel en mi nieto, va a ser insoportable. – Kurt soltó una carcajada al verle la cara de espanto.

- ¿Ni siquiera nació y ya estás pensando en casarlo y pedirle nietos?

- Creo que si Thomas y nuestro hijo terminan juntos, no voy a pedirle nietos. – El mayor se puso rojo y se sostuvo la panza mientras trataba de dejar de reír, pero le era imposible.

- ¿Y si Jeff se queda embarazado? – Abrió los ojos y fue su turno en poner cara de pánico. El rubio también tenía el gen, como habían declarado los médicos. – Oh, dios. Va a casar a nuestro hijo con el de él antes de que puedan si quiera caminar. – Blaine sonrió, imaginando la felicidad del rubio.

- ¿Te imaginas tener a un rubio de ojos verdes con la hiperactividad mía y de Jeff? – Kurt soltó un gruñido.

- Espero que salga mujer y sea lesbiana. – Blaine comenzó a reír, mientras las lágrimas de risa se deslizaban por su rostro sin poder controlarlo.

* * *

- Kurt Hummel. – Blaine saltó en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su esposo. Tomó la mano de Kurt y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. El castaño le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo, aunque él mismo estaba muy nervioso.

Caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación donde los esperaba su obstetra. El hombre les sonrió con cariño, y le pidió al castaño que se sacaba la remera y se recostara sobre la camilla, mientras él iba acomodando todo. El castaño obedeció, y el menor se posicionó a su lado, sin soltarle mano.

- ¿Cómo has estado, Kurt? – Preguntó el hombre.

- Perfecto.

- ¿Dolores? ¿Algo? – Siguió preguntando, más como rutina que por verdadera preocupación, ya que el castaño se presentaba siempre de forma saludable.

- No, nada de dolor. Salvo… - El hombre levantó la vista con sorpresa. – Siento un poco de presión por la pelvis ¿Es normal?

- Sí, no te preocupes por eso. Es normal en un embarazo. – El castaño asintió y se relajó un poco. Blaine le apretó la mano en gesto tranquilizador.

El médico esparció un gel frío sobre su estómago hinchado, y apoyó un aparato sobre este, distribuyendo el gel, mientras que la pantallita frente a ellos les mostraba como estaba su hijo. Blaine no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas cayeran al ver a su bebé.

El hombre frunció el seño ligeramente, pero luego relajó la expresión y siguió tratando de ver lo que tanto estaban esperando. Finalmente, el médico sonrió y miró a los dos jóvenes con alegría.

- Es un varón.

* * *

El castaño se dejó caer en el sillón con una sonrisa. Blaine se sentó a su lado, y lo abrazó con cariño, dejando un tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

- Un niño. Vamos a tener un niño. – Kurt asintió y se limpió las lágrimas de alegría.- Dios, aún no puedo creerlo. – El castaño sonrió y se pasó las manos por el vientre, admirándolo con amor. El menor desvió su mirada al perfil del morocho, y le acarició la mejilla con amor.

- ¿Has pensado en un nombre? – El morocho asintió levemente.

- Me gusta Colin.

- ¿Colin?

- Sí, ¿Te gusta?

- Hmmm… Sí, es lindo. – Murmuró, aunque no tan convencido. - ¿Qué te parece Isaac? – Preguntó, tal vez con más entusiasmo del que quería mostrar. Blaine ladeó la cabeza, y se quedó pensativo.

- No lo sé, ¿no es raro?

- Raro es ser hombre y llamarte Elizabeth. – El morocho rodó los ojos, y soltó una leve risita. Kurt se mordió el labio, conocía a Blaine lo suficiente como para saber que el nombre no le había gustado mucho. Soltó un suspiro.

- Colin es perfecto. – Susurró. Los ojos del morocho brillaron de emoción, y sonrió con fuerza.

Kurt se tragó la decepción y la enterró, contento al ver la expresión de su esposo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2:**

El mayor entró en la habitación del obstetra con una mueca de dolor. Realmente le dolía la parte baja de su espalda. Se sentía así hace bastante tiempo, y debido a ello había tenido que realizarse varios exámenes, y ahí estaba otra vez en el médico. Solo que sin Blaine, ya que el morocho estaba trabajando y él no quería molestarlo.

Se sentó frente a su médico, que extrañamente no tenía la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre, cosa que hizo ponerlo nervioso.

- ¿S-sucede algo, señor? – Preguntó torpemente, mientras rodeaba su barriga de siete meses. El hombre lo miró con algo de tristeza.

- Te tengo que hacer unas preguntas. – El castaño asintió.- ¿Has sangrado? – El joven se ruborizó levemente.

- Sí, algo… Pero usted dijo que era normal en los hombres con este gen.

- Normal antes del embarazo, o en las primeras semanas ¿Cuándo fue la última vez? – El castaño palideció, y el estómago se le revolvió.

- Ayer. – El médico asintió con gesto serio.

- ¿Siguieron las presiones en la zona pélvica? – Kurt asintió.

- Cada vez son más fuertes. – Susurró casi sin voz. El extraño comportamiento del hombre lo estaba angustiando y sabía que eso no era bueno ni para él ni para su hijo.

- Dime ¿Tú y Blaine tuvieron problemas para que te quedaras embarazado?

- Sí, bastantes. Estuvimos casi un año intentándolo, consultando ayuda de los médicos y, en mi caso, tomando pastillas para la fertilidad. – El hombre soltó un suspiro, y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

- Una última pregunta, Kurt – El castaño pasó saliva con dificultad, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin razón alguna. - ¿Cómo murió tu madre?

* * *

Su celular sonó, desconcentrándolo de las partituras. Se inclinó sobre la mesita ratona para tomarlo, y sonrió al ver el nombre de Kurt en la pantalla. Atendió y se colocó el auricular en la oreja.

- Hola, amor.

_- ¿Blaine? _– La voz rota por el llanto del mayor lo hizo ponerse en pie rápidamente.

- ¿Kurt? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Nuestro bebé está bien? – Preguntó de corrido, sintiendo como el pánico crecía a pasos agigantados sobre su pecho al escuchar los sollozos de su esposo.

- _Ven a buscarme. –_Suplicó el castaño. _– No estoy bien._

* * *

Blaine trató con todas sus fuerzas de no desmayarse.

Tenía que ser fuerte por Kurt.

El castaño estaba pálido, y tembloroso. No había parado de llorar un segundo, sollozos que habían empezado de forma desgarradora hasta convertirse en copiosas lágrimas silenciosas que recorrían su rostro sin detenerse.

El morocho sentía que le hubiesen arrancado gran parte de su corazón de forma cruel y despiadada, dejándolo ensangrentado y perdido. Sus ojos también estaban rojos e hinchados, y tal vez la única razón por la que no estaba en el mismo estado de su esposo era porque sabía que él tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

Se acercó al castaño, que estaba acurrucado en el sillón, y lo rodeó con los brazos, en un abrazo con el que trataba de transmitirle todo el amor del mundo. El mayor cerró los ojos y rompió en un llanto desesperado, mientras se aferraba el vientre de forma protectora.

- N-no puedo ha-hacerlo. – Balbuceó entre lágrimas. – Blaine, no puedo. – El morocho escondió el rostro en el cuello del mayor, sintiendo que el mundo se venía abajo.

- Kurt, amor, no hay otra alternativa. – Susurró con la voz rota.

- ¡NO! ¡No lo haré! – Gritó con furia. Blaine le acunó el rostro, tratando de calmarlo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar.

- Kurt…

- No puedo. – repitió con un hilo de voz. – No puedo hacerle eso a nuestro bebé.

- No podemos hacer nada, Kurt. No hay otra opción. – El castaño lo miró fijamente a los ojos, levantando temblorosamente las manos para limpiarle las lágrimas que cubrían sus mejillas.

- Sí, la hay. – Los ojos del morocho se agrandaron y comenzó a negar con la cabeza de forma desesperada.

- No, no, no… Kurt, no me puedes hacer esto. No. – El castaño cerró los ojos, tomando un trago de aire.

- Blaine, no puedo hacerle eso a él.

- ¡No! – Gritó con desesperación, poniéndose en pie. - ¡Demonios, Kurt! Ni siquiera la pienses. No voy a dejar que lo hagas ¡No voy a dejar que mueras! – Su cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza. El castaño se paró con dificultad, posando una mano sobre el vientre.

- ¡¿Prefieres que muera él?! – Exclamó, con lágrimas en el rostro. – Es él o yo. Y no pienso matar a mi hijo. No voy a permitir que lo saquen, no cuando hay riesgo de que muera. Voy a continuar con el embarazo.

- ¡Te va a matar!

- ¡No me importa!

- ¡A mí sí! – El morocho cayó de rodillas a sus pies. Lo abrazó por la cintura y comezón a llorar de manera imparable. – Si hacemos una cesárea ahora, hay posibilidades de que sobreviva, y tú puedas tratar el cáncer de útero antes de que se expanda. Por favor, Kurt, no me hagas esto. No lo hagas... – Murmuró entre lágrimas. El mayor tragó con dificultad, y acunó el rostro de su novio, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

- Lo siento, Blaine. – Susurró, apartándose de él y corriendo a la habitación entre lágrimas.

El morocho se quedó allí, en medio de la sala, arrodillado, con las manos colgando a cada lado de su cuerpo y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

* * *

Las semanas pasaban y parecía que la felicidad que los había embargado desde que Kurt se había quedado embarazado había desaparecido por completo y sido reemplazada por dolor. Blaine no podía salir de ese pozo de depresión en que se había sumido. Todas las noches se tenía que levantar y salir corriendo de la habitación donde dormía con Kurt, para que el castaño no lo viera llorar.

Muy lentamente un sentimiento de ira se fue instalando en su interior. Ira hacía su hijo. Se sentía enfermo de solo pensarlo, pero no podía evitarlo. No cuando le estaba arrebatando la única persona que había amado más que a su propia vida.

No hablaban mucho. Blaine sentía que si abría la boca iba a terminar diciendo cosas horribles que herirían a Kurt, y no quería hacerlo bajo ningún motivo. Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de sentir ira, enojo y dolor, siempre estaba ahí cuando el mayor estaba adolorido.

El castaño solo lo miraba con amor, en silencio, sabiendo que estaba hiriendo profundamente a Blaine con su decisión. Pero no iba a cambiarla.

El morocho trató de apartar sus sentimientos negativos y concentrarse en Kurt, en lo que lo hacía sentir, pero le era imposible. Era imposible tocar su mano, besar sus labios, verlo a los ojos y pensar en que dentro de pocos meses ya no estaría. Era un pensamiento inconcebible. Su corazón no estaba preparado para ser partido en dos.

Kurt se sentó a su lado, y lo tomó del rostro. Blaine salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró. Sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo de vida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

- Blaine… - Murmuró, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. – Perdóname. – El menor desvió la mirada y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- Y-yo no estoy… No tengo nada que perdonarte. – Susurró, no confiando en que su voz saliera más firme. Kurt lo miró fijamente, ambos orbes reflejando tristeza.

- No es culpa de él. – Blaine cerró los ojos para evitar esa mirada acusatoria. – No es culpa de nuestro bebé. Blaine, no lo odies. Es nuestro hijo.

-No lo odio, Kurt. No puedo hacerlo, pero… - Abrió los ojos y lo miró con dolor. – Me está arrebatando a la persona que amo. – El castaño negó con la cabeza, mientras las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas.

- No, no pienses eso. No es su culpa.

- No sé qué pensar. Todo… todo pasó muy rápido. Todo se destruyó en un segundo. – Esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de dejar caer sus barreras. – Demonios, Kurt, no quiero perderte. No puedo vivir sin ti.

- Sí, si puedes. Puedes y debes hacerlo. Debes hacerlo porque nuestro hijo te necesitará. Él necesita a su padre.

- A los dos. Nos necesita a ambos. Kurt, por favor, aprueba la cesárea, aún estamos a tiempo.

- No. – exclamó de forma decidida y fue como si le hubiesen clavado un puñal en el corazón.

* * *

El morocho tomó un trago de aire, y abrió la puerta de su casa. El olor a la comida de Kurt le asaltó las fosas nasales y se permitió disfrutar de ella a solas, antes de caminar hasta la cocina, donde su esposo estaba tarareando una canción, mientras condimentaba una salsa.

Sin hacer ruido, se quedó parado contra el umbral de la puerta, observándolo. En su interior había alojado una esperanza de hacer entrar en razón al mayor, pero ésta se hacía cada vez más pequeña conforme pasaban los días.

Sacudió la cabeza, y trató de dejar su mente en blanco. De olvidar todo por unos pocos instantes.

Soltó un suspiro poco audible y caminó hasta su esposo, rodeándolo por la cintura con cariño. El mayor se tensó levemente y volteó el rostro para verlo con expresión preocupada. Blaine sabía por qué. Las últimas semanas apenas se habían tocado, y Blaine había tratado por todos los medios de no tocar su estómago.

El morocho lo miró fijamente a los ojos, podía ver como la tristeza, la determinación y el amor se mezclaban en el color azul de sus ojos. Esos ojos que lo habían hipnotizado desde el primero momento en las escaleras de Dalton. Soltó un suspiro y lentamente acunó su vientre hinchado con cariño, al tiempo que se inclinaba para depositar un largo y dulce beso en sus labios. Todo el cuerpo de Kurt se relajó contra sus brazos y le correspondió el beso, posando sus manos sobre las de Blaine.

El morocho se separó, sintiendo como una solitaria lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. El mayor la besó y le sonrió con tristeza. Ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio. Blaine solo cerró los ojos, posando su barbilla en el hombro del castaño, mientras este cocinaba. El menor se tensó levemente y Blaine pudo sentir como su panza se volvía dura. La acarició con cariño, mordiéndose el labio. Muy lentamente, otra vez su bebé y Kurt se fueron relajando.

- Cada vez son más frecuentes. - Susurró el mayor. Blaine prefirió mantenerse callado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de que los mismos pensamientos que lo estaban atacando desde que Kurt volvió de la consulta del médico no lo obligaran a salir corriendo, hacerse una bolita y llorar.

- Te amo. - Murmuró contra su oído, y pudo escuchar el leve sollozo de Kurt en respuesta. Repentinamente sintió como algo pateaba una de sus manos. Soltó un jadeo y abrió los ojos como platos, mirando el estómago del castaño con sorpresa. Kurt sonrió y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, ladeando su rostro para poder hablarle al oído.

- No es la primera vez que pasa. - El morocho puso sentir la sonrisa del castaño contra su piel. - Le gusta tu voz. - Blaine se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Su hijo le había pateado en la mano. Tragó duro, y apretó un poco más sus brazos alrededor del castaño.

- También te amo a ti. - susurró con la voz partida, sonriendo al sentir otra gran patada en respuesta.

Y en ese pequeño espacio de tiempo todo se sintió perfecto otra vez.

* * *

El séptimo mes dejó paso al octavo, y Blaine se estaba empezando a desesperar nuevamente. Ahora, no podía dejar de tocar al menor. En cada pequeña ocasión unía sus labios, una y otra vez, lo abraza, y le repetía mil veces que lo amaba.

Consultó a un médico, y este le dijo que había una pequeña posibilidad de que Kurt sobreviviera a la cesárea, y pudieran tratar la enfermedad. Esas palabras lo habían llenado de esperanza. Se aferraba a ellas con uñas y dientes, tratando de auto-convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien. Después de todo, no había conocido a nadie tan fuerte y valiente como su esposo.

Últimamente despegarse de Kurt era como arrancarse un brazo. Sentía que si lo dejaba de ver por un momento, él desaparecería. El castaño estaba algo preocupado por su comportamiento, pero no decía nada. La verdad era que él se sentía igual.

Cada vez que escuchaba como Blaine salía de la habitación y se encerraba en el baño a llorar, sentía como su alma se partía. Sabía que estaba matando a Blaine con la decisión que había tomado. Pero no podía y tampoco quería volver atrás. Sabía que en algún momento, Blaine lo perdonaría y esa idea lo reconfortaba.

incluso si él no estaba allí para presenciarla.

* * *

El morocho terminó de comer la deliciosa pasta que había preparado el castaño y lo miró por unos largos minutos. Se sentía extraño. Inexplicablemente nervioso. Como si sintiera que el mundo se terminaría en unas horas.

Soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa, estirando una mano hacia el mayor, para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Kurt lo miró con curiosidad, aceptando la ayuda, y dejándose guiar por el morocho hacia la habitación.

El castaño abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el lugar estaba decorado como la vez en que le había dicho que estaba embarazado.

- Siéntate. - Pidió Blaine y el castaño obedeció, tomando asiento en el medio de la cama. Blaine lo imitó unos segundos luego de que hubo tomado su guitarra que había dejado allí. Soltó un suspiro. - Preparé una canción para ti. - Su voz tembló levemente. - Solo... quiero que esta noche sea especial. - Se encogió levemente de hombros. - Es una forma de demostrar cuanto te amo.

El castaño tragó el nudo en la garganta y asintió. Blaine tomó aire y rasgó su guitarra, al tiempo que empezaba a cantar:

Shut the door, turn the light off _(Cierra la puerta, apaga la luz)_  
I wanna be with you _(Quiero estar contigo)_  
I wanna feel your love _(Quiero sentir tu amor)_  
I wanna lay beside you _(Quiero estar a tu lado)_  
I cannot hide this even though I try _(No puedo esconder esto aunque lo intente)_

Heart beats harder _(Mi corazón late rápido)_  
Time escapes me _(El tiempo se me escapa)_  
Trembling hands touch skin _(Mis manos temblorosas tocan tu piel)_  
It makes this harder _(Esto se hace más difícil)_  
And the tears stream down my face _(Y las lágrimas caen por mi rostro)_

If we could only have this life for one more day _(Si tan solo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más)_  
If we could only turn back time _(Si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás)_

You know I'll be _(Sebes que seré)_  
Your life, your voice your reason to be _(Tu vida, tu vos, tu razón de ser)_  
My love, my heart _(Mi amor, mi corazón)_  
Is breathing for this _(Esta respirando por este)_  
Moments in time _(Momento en el tiempo)_  
I'll find the words to say _(Encontraré las palabras para decir)_  
Before you leave me today _(Antes de que me dejes hoy)_

Close the door _(Cierra la puerta)_  
Throw the key _(Tira la llave)_  
Don't wanna be reminded _(No quiero ser recordado)_  
Don't wanna be seen _(No quiero ser visto)_  
Don't wanna be without you _(No quiero estar sin ti)_  
My judgement is clouded _(Mi juicio está nublado)_  
Like tonight's sky _(Como el cielo de esta noche)_

Hands are silent _(Las manos son silenciosas)_  
Voice is numb _(La voz es insencible)_  
Try to scream out my lungs _(Trato de guitar a todo pulmón)_  
It makes this harder _(Esto se hace más difícil)_  
And the tears stream down my face _(Y las lágrimas caen por mi rostro)_

If we could only have this life for one more day _( Si tan solo pudiéramos tener esta vida un día más.)_  
If we could only turn back time _(Si tan solo pudiéramos volver el tiempo atrás)_

You know I'll be _(Sebes que seré)_  
Your life, your voice your reason to be _(Tu vida, tu vos, tu razón de ser)_  
My love, my heart _(Mi amor, mi corazón)_  
Is breathing for this _(Esta respirando por este)_  
Moments in time _(Momento en el tiempo)_  
I'll find the words to say _(Encontraré las palabras para decir)_  
Before you leave me today _(Antes de que me dejes hoy)_

Flashes left in my mind _(Luces intermitentes en mi mente)_  
Going back to the time _(Regresando el tiempo)_  
Playing games in the street _(Jugando juegos en la calle)_  
Kicking balls with my feet _(Pateando pelotas con mis pies)_  
Dancing on with my toes _(Bailando con los dedos de lo pies)_  
Standing close to the edge _(Parado cerca de la orilla)_  
There's a pile of my clothes _(Hay una pila de mi ropa)_  
At the end of your bed _(Al final de tu cama)_  
As I feel myself fall _(Mientras me siento caer)_  
Make a joke of it all _(Hago una broma de todo)_

You know I'll be _(Sebes que seré)_  
Your life, your voice your reason to be _(Tu vida, tu vos, tu razón de ser)_  
My love, my heart _(Mi amor, mi corazón)_  
Is breathing for this _(Esta respirando por este)_  
Moments in time _(Momento en el tiempo)_  
I'll find the words to say _(Encontraré las palabras para decir)_  
Before you leave me today _(Antes de que me dejes hoy)_

You know I'll be _(Sebes que seré)_  
Your life, your voice your reason to be _(Tu vida, tu vos, tu razón de ser)_  
My love, my heart _(Mi amor, mi corazón)_  
Is breathing for this _(Esta respirando por este)_  
Moments in time _(Momento en el tiempo)_  
I'll find the words to say _(Encontraré las palabras para decir)_  
Before you leave me today _(Antes de que me dejes hoy)_

El menor apenas tuvo pudo apartar la guitarra, antes de que Kurt se le tirara encima y le rodeara el cuello con los brazos, sollozando contra el hueco de su cuello. Blaine le devolvió el abrazo con fuerzas, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de necesidad, pasión y amor.

- Te amo, te amo... Blaine... - Jadeó el castaño, mientras el menor le llenaba el cuello de mordidas. - Por favor, te necesito.

Esa noche, mientras hacían el amor, Blaine observó el bello hombre que estaba sentado sobre él, subiendo y bajando sobre su erección, con su pelo castaño pegado a la frente, todo el cuerpo perlado de sudor, la boca entreabierta en un gemido, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su vientre hinchado. Y supo que lo amaba más que a su propia vida.

Y que jamás, _jamás,_ podría volver a amar a nadie luego de él.

* * *

El infierno se desató a las cuatro de la mañana. Kurt pegó un gritó, sobresaltando a Blaine, quién despertó al instante, y buscó a su esposo con la mirada llena de pánico.

- ¡Kurt! ¡¿Amor, que pasa?! - Exclamó, tratando de sujetar al mayor, quien se retorcía, mientras las lágrimas caían incontrolablemente sobre su rostro.

- ¡El bebé! - Gritó el castaño, sollozando, y tratando de soltarse de su agarre. - ¡Blaine, el bebé! - Volvió a repetir. El morocho sentía como su estómago se retorcía, y su garganta se cerraba, impidiéndole respirar. - ¡Me duele... me duele! - Se quejó el mayor, llorando de forma incontrolable. Abrió los ojos y miró al morocho de forma suplicante. - Po-por favor, llévame al hospital. - Rogó.

El camino hasta el hospital fue la pero experiencia que Blaine tuvo jamás. Kurt se retorcía, quejándose del dolor en la parte trasera, mientras él se pasaba todos y cada uno de los semáforos en rojo, mientras esquivaba los autos y trataba de seguir respirando.

Entraron a la sala e inmediatamente los gruñidos del mayor llamaron la atención de varias enfermeras, quienes trajeron una camilla, y lo ayudaron a acostarse sobre ella. Su médico llegó corriendo, y revisó rápidamente a Kurt, mandándole a Blaine una mirada cargada de tristeza.

- Tenesmos que hacer la cesárea. - Dijo, y Blaine estuvo a punto de desmayarse allí mismo. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no desfallecer. Todo su cuerpo temblaba. - El bebé se puede estar ahogando.

- ¡Hazlo! - Gritó Kurt, con sus manos aferradas a su estómago. - Ahora. - El médico miró a Blaine con preocupación, pero condujo rápidamente la camilla por el pasillo.

El morocho no tenía idea de cómo lo hizo, pero logró que sus pies respondieran, y corrió detrás del hombre, mientas su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas. Entraron a la sala del quirófano, y las enfermeras se apresuraron a preparar al menor, mientras Blaine observaba todo como si no estuviera allí.

Su visión se volvía negras por instantes, y su cerebro parecía incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un gritó lo sacó de su burbuja, y lo estampó contra la realidad de forma dolorosa. Casi tropezó con sus pies al caminar hasta al lado de la camilla. No habían tenido tiempo para sedar al mayor, y este dejaba de lanzar gritos de dolor. Blaine lo tomó fuertemente de la mano, y buscó sus ojos, pero el castaño lo mantenía fuertemente cerrados.

Blaine estaba desesperado. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba que Kurt lo mirara y le hiciera saber que todo estaría bien. Pero nada de eso sucedió. Los gritos continuaron, y Blaine cada vez apretaba más su mano, porque sabía que si no se aferraba a algo moriría.

Y entonces, todo cesó.

Fue como si el sonido de todo el mundo se apagara. Como si las personas a su alrededor hubieran dejado de respirar. Los gritos habían cesado, y el mayor movió su cabeza levemente, buscando algo.

Blaine acunó su rostro, y el castaño trató con todas sus fuerzas de abrir los ojos, pero le era imposible.

- Kurt, estoy acá. Kurt... no me dejes... - Susurró, mientras las lágrimas quemaban su rostro y salpicaban los labios del mayor. - Por favor, Kurt... Te amo... Te amo...

- Blaine... - Murmuró, con la voz rasposa.

- Sí, amor. Estoy aquí, contigo, no me voy a ir... Por favor... Kurt...

- Lo siento...

- No. No, no, no, no... - Sollozó, pegando sus labios repetidas veces. - Kurt, no lo hagas. Lucha por mí. Por favor, Kurt... - Suplicó, observando de forma alarmada como su respiración era cada vez más lenta. - ¡Me prometiste que nunca me dirías adiós!

- Perdóname... p-por no... poder cumplir la promesa. - Blaine rompió en un llanto incontrolable.

- Kurt... No me dejes...

- Cuida de nuestro hijo... - susurró, respirando con dificultad y haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse despierto unos segundos más. - Te amo... Recuérdalo siempre.

Blaine estampó sus labios contra los de él, sin recibir respuesta.

* * *

**Nota: **La canción es "Moments" de One Direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3:**

Fue como si todo a su alrededor se destruyera. Como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón con manos heladas.

La inconsciencia quería ganarle, y Blaine se hubiese entregado a ella de buena gana, deseando no despertar jamás, pero el llanto de una voz finita lo hizo quedarse en la realidad. Ese grito lo estaba volviendo loco, perforándole los tímpanos, clavándole dagas en su recién destrozada alma.

Con más fuerza de la que creía tener, se apartó del cuerpo sin vida de su amor, su esposo, se novio, su mejor amigo, y trató de alejarse de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba paralizado, con la mirada perdida en la nada y furia como único sentimiento. Furia hacia una persona.

Su hijo.

Una de las enfermeras se acercó a él, con el niño envuelto en mantas. Tenía rostro cansado y triste y le tendió al pequeño, que no dejaba de lloriquear, para que lo sostuviera. Blaine clavó su mirada en ese pequeño bulto fijamente. Trataba de respirar, pero le era imposible.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, lo alzó. Lo acunó en sus brazos, y apartó la manta que tapaba levemente su rostro. Soltó un sollozo, odiándose a sí mismo por ese rechazo que estaba sintiendo hacia el niño. Su llanto lo estaba ahogando.

- Shh... Calma. - Susurró con voz quebrada, tratando de que su cuerpo dejase de temblar, sin éxito. Le acarició levemente la mejilla, y el niño se fue calmando de forma gradual. Blaine tragó, sentía su garganta seca, y sus pulmones clamaban por aire, pero él simplemente no podía respirar.

Y entonces pasó.

Su hijo abrió los ojos, y fue como si todo su mundo volviera a reconstruirse en un segundo.

Lo ojos de Kurt.

La ira desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido y se vio envuelto en esos dos orbes cristalinos que observaban su alrededor de forma perdida. El pequeño hizo un puchero y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez el sonido llenó a Blaine de calor.

- Shh... Tranquilo... - Susurró, acariciándole la mejilla. - Tranquilo Isaac, papi está aquí.

* * *

**¡Espero sus Reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Epílogo:**

El morocho sonrió levemente mientras observaba como su hijo abría sus regalos de su decimoprimer cumpleaños.

Once años.

Once años habían pasado, y él aún continuaba esperando que de un momento a otro Kurt cruzara la puerta de la casa, quejándose de que no había podido conseguir la bufanda que quería.

Soltó un suspiro tembloroso, y desvió sus ojos hacia sus manos. Aún tenía el anillo de casados. Luego de tanto tiempo, aún se veía incapaz de estar con otra persona, y sabía que nunca podría hacerlo.

Su corazón había sido raptado por Kurt en ese último beso, y jamás volvería a él.

Había días es que tenía que dejar a Isaac con Rachel, porque la tristeza lo desbordaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Su cama se sentía vacía, la casa silenciosa y su alma desgarrada. Había momentos en que el pánico de no poder recordar la textura de sus labios lo llevaba a sollozar por días.

En su cuarto.

En silencio.

Solo.

Había perdonado a Kurt hacía muchísimo tiempo, cuando había logrado dejar de servir dos desayunos estando solo él.

Su única y verdadera alegría en ese momento, era el joven niño que caminaba hacía él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Isaac era casi idéntico al castaño, excepto que se pelo castaño tenía ondas naturales, y algunos rulos solitarios. Su piel blanca, la nariz perfecta, la altura, sus ojos... Todo él era Kurt.

Blaine sonrió y abrió los brazos. El niño corrió hacia él, y lo abrazó estrechamente, con fuerza. El morocho sabía que su hijo lo notaba algo triste en esa fecha, y el niño también sabía por qué.

- Te quiero. - Susurró contra su cuello. Isaac sonrió, una sonrisa capaz de derretir a cualquiera.

- Yo también te quiero, papá. - Alargó una mano y tomó el delicado relicario que colgaba de su cuello, con una foto de Kurt en él. - A ambos.

* * *

**Nota: **Espero que hayan llorado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Isaac: (Hebreo) el que ríe; el hijo de la alegría.

¡Espero sus reviews!


End file.
